gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolf
Wolf was a member of the Pack, a team of mercenaries whom David Xanatos set up as celebrities, stars of their own TV show. History Descendant of Hakon, the Viking leader who initiated the massacre at Castle Wyvern, Wolf has been one of the Manhattan Clan's most ferocious enemies. He particularly views Goliath as his main rival and adversary. Wolf was the strongman of the Pack, and, like the others, began to itch for real action. When they gained the opportunity to hunt the gargoyles, Lexington and Goliath, they eagerly jumped on it, luring the pair into a trap and pursuing them across the city. However, Wolf and Fox were captured by the police when their rampage culminated in holding a model hostage in an attempt to escape.The Thrill of the Hunt They were sent to different cells on Rikers Island Penitentiary. Wolf remained incarcerated for almost a year, until Coyote he freed him. He challenged the android for leadership of the Pack, but Coyote defeated him with ease. The Pack confronted the Manhattan clan on an abandoned oil tanker, the Otoshiana Maru, but were defeated again. Coyote was destroyed, so Wolf took over the Pack and led them to escape using their former leader's hovercraft.Leader of the Pack During the months of their freedom, the Pack was forced to sink to robbing banks under Wolf's leadership, and after a brutal defeat during such a robbery at the gargoyles' hands, they were approached by the disembodied head of Coyote. Acting as a proxy for David Xanatos, he offered them a chance to improve themselves using Xanatos Enterprises' vast technological resources. Wolf had himself mutated into a wolfman. The Pack confronted the Manhattan clan three months later, and, while their new forms made them formidable opponents, they were defeated once more.Upgrade Xanatos, however, arranged for their freedom, and they were sent to assist the Emir in securing immortality for Xanatos through the Jackal God, Anubis. This resulted in Jackal's transformation into the fay's avatar. Jackal, mad with power, regressed Wolf into a small wolf cub. These effects were undone, but the Pack was left inside as the chamber within the Sphinx where the summoning occurred was collapsed, to prevent Anubis's power from ever being used again. The Pack managed to escape, but all went their separate ways.Grief Wolf found himself drawn to Wyvern, Scotland, where he made an alliance with the ghost of his ancestor, Hakon. The two made their way to New York City, and attacked Hudson and Goliath. The resulting battle led across Manhattan, and culminated in the final end of Hakon and another defeat for Wolf.Vendettas Characteristics Wolf consistently tried to become the leader of the Pack, but was continually bested by Coyote-by both show of strength, and democracy. ("Leader of the Pack", "Upgrade") It is unknown whether Wolf has fully mutated or, like the Mutates, is still changing in appearance. Trivia * Wolf is one of several characters played by an actor who had a role on Star Trek. In this case Clancy Brown who portrayed Zobral in Star Trek: Enterprise episode Dessert Crossing, though this was several years later. * In the final battle scene in Upgrade, Wolf's appearance, a human shaped head with gray fur a white beard and long white hair, is briefly replaced with a more canine-shaped head. Wolf's usual appearance is restored in the final scene when the Pack has been rendered unconscious and the cops come to pick them up. Appearances References Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Villains Category:Enemies